Drowning On Dry Land
by Fackum
Summary: A novelisation of the scene at Irkngthand Sanctuary during the quest "Blindsighted" of the Thieves Guild questline, with my own little twist. Featuring my Imperial Dragonborn, Nayru.
1. Chapter 1

OKAY HERE WE GO

I kinda novelised the Irkngthand Sanctuary scene from the quest "Blindsighted" from the Thieves Guild questline in Skyrim. So, I guess this will make sense if you have finished the quest. If you haven't, then I don't know what to tell you. Except that this does kinda contain spoilers. That should be obvious. I'm going to be putting my own twist on the scene, so please keep that in mind?

I'm using my Dragonborn OC, Nayru. She's an Imperial that I figure to be around 24 years old. I have already finished the main questline by this point, so yeah. There's a bit of backstory for ya. You can find out more about Nayru here: themapleleafdiaries . tumblr dot com / tagged/my%20dragonborns (minus the spaces and... just insert the http and the . com and stuff.)

I'm going to be putting this up in parts. This first chapter will be a little short, but don't worry! I have it all pre-written. I'm just trying to pace myself here. How quickly the second chapter comes out will be determined by the reviews. I haven't written anything in a while, so I hope this is good. Please give it a chance, and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism please. C:

**INSPIRATION: **The ASOIAF series by George RR Martin, _Blood On My Name_ by The Brothers Bright and _My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark_ by Fall Out Boy. Those songs make me want to kick some ass. AYYYY

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Blindsighted **

Words: 621

"He's here and he hasn't seen us yet. Brynjolf, watch the door." Karliah said, keeping her voice low.

Brynjolf nodded. "Aye, lass. Nothing's getting by me."

The three Nightingales had just entered a huge cavern-Irkngthand Sanctuary. The end of their quest through the dwarven ruins of Irkngthand to stop Mercer Frey.

Nayru had to admit that she was exhausted, even though she was no stranger to dwarven ruins. Many times she had found herself fighting through the Falmer and pesky Dwemer Spiders in Alftand, Mzinchaleft, Mzulft, and more. Each seemed harder than the last. She always felt tired these days. The stab wound in her abdomen wasn't making things any easier either.

Karliah turned to Nayru and jerked her head in Mercer's general direction. "Climb down that ledge and see if you can-"

"Karliah, when will you learn you can't get the drop on me?"

Mercer Frey dropped from his perch on the huge statue. He turned towards the three Nightingales, and casted some sort of spell on himself. Suddenly, the cavern began to shake. Nayru gasped as the ledge she was standing gave out, sending her tumbling to the ground below, leaving Brynjolf and Karliah up on what was left of the ledge.

Mercer ran down the arm of the statue and stopped on the huge book, looking down on Nayru as water began to fill the cavern.

"When Brynjolf brought you before me I could feel a sudden shift in the wind. And at that moment, I knew it would end with one of us at the end of a blade."

Nayru got to her feet and faced him. "Give me the Key, Mercer." She growled. Her hands moved to grip the twin blades sheathed at her hips.

"What's Karliah been filling your head with? Tales of thieves with honour? Oaths rife with falsehoods and broken promises?" Mercer laughed. "Nocturnal doesn't care about you, the Key or anything having to do with the Guild."

_He knows how much this is pissing me off._ Nayru realized. _He's enjoying this._

She wanted nothing more than to lunge at his throat, to run him through, to send a spike of ice through his chest. But she forced herself to stay put. _Not yet,_ she told herself. "It's not about Nocturnal. This is personal." She spat out the last sentence, remembering how he had thrust his blade into her stomach as she lay paralyzed on the cold ground at Snow Veil Sanctum.

"Revenge is it? Have you learned nothing from your time with us? When will you open your eyes and realize how little my actions differ from yours? Both of us lie, cheat and steal to further our own end." Mercer drew his sword and twirled the blade in his hand, grinning wickedly at her.

"I am nothing like you! The difference is I still have honor!" Nayru snarled.

_Do you? Truly?_ A small voice in her head asked. She shook her head to clear it, pushing the thought away. She couldn't think about that. Not now. She was the blood of the dragon, the Dragonborn. She would not let him see her cringe.

Mercer snorted, amused. "It's clear you'll never see the Skeleton Key as I do… as an instrument of limitless wealth. Instead you've chosen to fall over your own foolish code."

Nayru could _feel_ the rage moving through her now, like a heavy wave that swept from the top of her head to the soles of her feet, leaving her slightly dizzy. She had had enough.

"If anyone falls, it will be you." She drew her swords.

Mercer tightened his grip on his Dwarven sword. "Then the die is cast, and once again my blade will taste Nightingale blood!"

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2 for ya! AW YISS

I'm putting this up so soon because I realized how short chapter 1 was, and how it may not be enough to go on. WHOOPS

This is where I had to start getting creative. I have never written a fighting scene before? Oh jeez. It was fun though. Chapter 1 and 2 were originally supposed to be put together, actually. But it got too long.. so it got split up. It think it flows better like this anyway. Whatever.

**INSPIRATION:** Mostly the same stuff as last chapter. Maybe add in Lorde's cover of _Everybody Wants To Rule The World_ and _Centuries_ by Fall Out Boy. Fall Out Boy is great. I want to fight someone every time I listen to them.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:** Enough is Enough

_Words:_ 1,007

_"Then the die is cast, and once again my blade will taste Nightingale blood!"_

Mercer raised his other hand, which was glowing red with a spell Nayru could not recognize. He cast the spell at Brynjolf and Karliah. "Karliah, I'll deal with you after I rid myself of your irksome companions. In the meantime, perhaps you and Brynjolf should get better acquainted." He called, leaping down onto the stone floor across from Nayru. Nayru could barely hear Karliah's cries of alarm and Brynjolf's panicked shouting from above over the rumbling of the cavern and the sound of rushing water.

She flew at Mercer with a wordless cry of rage. Their blades clashed together, and Mercer staggered backwards as Nayru put nearly all her weight behind her. This gave her a chance to lash out with her right leg in an attempt to knock him off his feet. Mercer must have anticipated this move though, as he ducked out of her way, avoiding her attack completely. Nayru stumbled, unintentionally leaving herself open to attack. Mercer took advantage of this and landed a kick on her torso.

Right on top of her stab wound.

Nayru gasped in pain, but didn't let herself stop to process for very long. _One slip and I am dead, _she thought.

"Is that the best you can do?!" Mercer taunted.

Nayru ignored him. She swung at him again, her blades nearly opening him from shoulder to hip. He leaped out of the way just in time, only getting away with cuts in his leather armour. "You've just written your own epitaph." He sneered before vanishing.

Nayru looked around frantically. _Bastard! He used an invisibility spell!_ She glanced at the floor.

Except the stone floor of the cavern wasn't visible anymore. The water rushing in from above was coming in faster by the minute. _I have to get this done and over with, or we'll all drown!_ Nayru realized with a start. She had to hurry.

Mercer's invisibility spell was flawless. But, he foolishly forgot about the splashing noise that his boots made in the water as he hurried towards the stone steps by the statue._ Not as clever as you thought, eh Mercer?_ Nayru almost immediately pinpointed Mercer's position. She quickly sheathed one of her swords, leaving one hand free to launch a Fireball in his direction. The spell exploded as it hit it's target, but was almost immediately extinguished by the rising water. But, it did it's job well enough for Mercer to drop his invisibility spell for a moment as he struggled to stay on his feet.

_Now!_ She flew at him with both swords again, this time managing to land a blow that sliced through his leathers and cut his arm. He screamed in pain and casted his invisibility spell again, swinging his sword at her neck. Nayru moved to dodge the swing on instinct, and instead the blade connected with the side of her head. For a split second she thought she was dead, but luck seemed to be with her that day and the armour in her hood held. Instead, she lost her balance and stumbled into the water. The water was cold. _Freezing_ cold.

Ears ringing and soaking wet, she immediately threw herself to the side, just in time to hear Mercer land where she just was with a splash.

Mercer reappeared and leapt to his feet, sputtering. "You bitch! Your life is mine!" He screamed, rushing towards her with his sword brandished high.

Nayru made no move to block him or move away. Instead, she planted her feet firmly on the ground shoulder width apart, and waited. Seconds later, he was just a few feet away.

There.

Nayru drew in a deep breath, tensed her muscles, and looked at Mercer's feet.

**"FUS… RO DA!"**

The crack of thunder that immediately followed her Shout echoed off the walls of the cavern, nearly deafening. Mercer was blown off his feet, soared across the room, and hit the rock wall with a sickening crack. Nayru wasted no time. Her blood was roaring in her ears, her skin felt like fire. She flew across the room to where Mercer lay on the stone stairs, broken and barely breathing.

"Shadows take you, you son of a bitch." She brought a sword down against his neck. And it was over.

Nayru took off her knapsack, bent over his corpse and silently rummaged through his pouch to find what they had came for. And there it was. The Skeleton Key. She took it and placed it in her knapsack, and did the same with the rest of the valuable loot on Mercer's corpse, including the Eyes of The Falmer. She stood then, breathing hard, and swung the knapsack onto her back. The Eyes had made it much heavier.

Suddenly, as if activated by a switch, the cavern began to rumble and shake again. Rocks fell all around her. The water began to rise even faster than before.

_Shit. _

Suddenly Karliah was beside her. She hadn't even noticed her come down off the ledge.

"Are you okay? Have you got the Skeleton Key and the Eyes?" Karliah's shouts could scarcely be heard over the rumbling and the sound of rushing water.

"Yeah! Yeah, I've got them!" Nayru yelled back, breathless.

"Good. Let's get out of here!"

Brynjolf was still up on the ledge. "No luck there, lass. Something's on the other side of the door! It's not moving!" He shouted down to them.

"We'll have to find another way out then. And quickly. This place is filling up fast."

And it was. The water was halfway up to the ledge where they had first entered.

Nayru scrambled up the stairs, hoping to find an opening in the cavern wall behind the head of the huge statue, a tunnel, something. All she found was solid rock. Rock, rock, rock. Brynjolf tried the door again. Nothing. Karliah searched the other walls that weren't already submerged. Nothing.

Nothing.

"Only place left to go is up!" Nayru called out.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Oh lord. Chapter 3. Here we go.

This one is… a little depressing. It made me sad to write it. I had my "LE DEPRESS" playlist going the whole time. And im sO SORRY THAT IT'S SHORT AGAIN. IT JUST FLOWS BETTER THIS WAY. IM SORRY (but this may mean that the next chapter will come out faster… who knows?)

**INSPIRATION:** A lot of sad songs this time. _A Bitter Song_ by Butterfly Boucher, _Speaking A Dead Language_ and _Ordinary World_ by Joy Williams, and _Asleep _by Emily Browning. This particular chapter is very heavily influenced by Episode 16 of Season 3 of Grey's Anatomy. ( like the opening monologue… and the water scene at the beginning. :( ) The episode is actually called "Drowning On Dry Land". Like this fic. (hmmm…)

I REALLY don't want to spoil what's going to happen, but this is important. If you are triggered by things like suicide, then please be careful reading this, okay?

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Walk On Water

_Words: _630

_"__Only place left to go is up!" Nayru called out._

The water was on the ledge now, and they were forced to swim.

The water was shockingly cold. Nayru felt herself begin to breathe faster and faster. Another crash sounded from above, and rock came raining down. The water rose even faster. The huge metal door was nearly submerged now.

It was hard enough to swim with the currents. On her adventures, whenever Nayru encountered a body of water that blocked her path, she would do everything she could to avoid swimming in it. Nayru had never been the best swimmer. She never had the chance to practice as a young girl.

There was still no escape route to be seen.

Nayru began to feel dizzy. Her ears were ringing. She couldn't see the door under the surface of the water anymore.

_No, no no no! _She could hear Brynjolf and Karliah struggling somewhere near her. _This isn't how it was supposed to end! _Panic began to set in as she felt her legs begin to grow numb. The water was up to the neck of the statue now, and the cavern ceiling was approaching fast.

Nowhere to go.

The water was so, so cold. Every part of Nayru's body was cold. When was the last time she had been warm? She couldn't remember. Her thoughts turned to firelight, hot pools, warm food and wine.

She couldn't say what had triggered it, but she suddenly remembered that one winter night, back home in Cyrodill. She had been thirteen.

Her older brother Marcus had left to go to the tavern, where the other Legion recruits had gone to share warm food and drink. You could hear the music and laughter from the tavern throughout the fort. She had begged her mother to PLEASE let her go, please, please, PLEASE! It had all seemed so exciting.

Her mother had refused. "Ladies do not belong in taverns with drunken soldiers!" she scolded, commanding Nayru to return to her needlework.

Everyone was always saying those things. A lady did not do this, a woman did not belong here, ladies did not, etc. She hadn't understood. Why couldn't she do the things she wanted to do? She had felt useless shut up in the house, with her needlework and lessons. Unneeded.

_Unneeded._

It had been months since she defeated Alduin. Fulfilled her destiny as the Dragonborn. Soon after, she joined the Legion's attack on Windhelm and cut off Ulfric Stormcloak's head, ending the Civil War. Another purpose fulfilled.

She had heard the songs. Bards sang of her courage, of the Thuum she used to defeat the World Eater.

The songs were of the battles, the journey, the victories.

But no one ever sang about what came after.

No one ever sang of the flashbacks that kept her up at night, and the nightmares that plagued her whenever she actually managed to fall asleep.

No one ever sang about how she always startled whenever someone came up behind her. No one ever sang of how she never felt even remotely safe unless she had her swords next to her.

No one ever sang of the feelings of helplessness. How utterly _alone _she felt.

Nayru stopped kicking her legs.

_When did it all stop making sense? I don't understand._

It was so cold.

_Disappearances happen. _She thought, curiously calm. _Pains go phantom. Blood stops running and people… people fade away._

She stopped fighting, letting herself slip under the water's surface.

_I'm so tired. I don't want to wake up on my own anymore. It's so cold._

She barely heard the rumble and the rocks and boulders that fell into the water afterward.

Nayru closed her eyes, and her last thought before everything went quiet was of home.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 comin' your way! Ha HA! Sorry it took so long!

This chapter is from Brynjolf's POV. (I chose to write him bc I feel like I don't know Karliah enough to write her) I hope I did an okay job. This chapter took me a bit longer to write than previous ones, as I wanted to make sure some things were as accurate as I could make them. I'm not going to spoil anything, but one part is written a little weird because 1: I didn't exactly know how to write something like that and 2: I wanted to make it as accurate as possible. I think you'll know it when you read it. This chapter gives me strange emotions. fffffffffffffffffff

This should be the second last chapter. I'm trying to spread these out as much as I can, hahaha. That's why some of the chapters are so short. And… has anyone picked up on my theme for naming the chapters? No? Just me? Maybe my dad? ok

**INSPIRATION:** _Just_ _Breathe_ by Anna Nalick, and _Timeless _by Kate Havnevik. Sad sad sad.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: **No Man's Land

_Words: _837

Brynjolf hauled himself up onto dry land and lay there for a moment, struggling to catch his breath. Karliah crouched only a few feet away from him, teeth chattering.

He had thought they were all going to die back there. But then rocks had fallen to reveal an opening, another cave, a way out. _Thank the gods. That water was so cold._

They made it. They had the Skeleton Key. Mercer Frey was dead. Brynjolf let out a shaky sigh of relief.

"W-w-wait. Where's N-N-Nayru?" Karliah managed to say.

Huh? He sat up and looked around.

"I th-thought she was-s right b-behind me!" He looked at the water.

_Wait. She'll come up in a second._

The two nightingales were silent as they watched the water, waiting.

A couple of seconds passed.

"W-why isn't she c-c-coming?" He asked nervously. Something wasn't right.

"Wait j-just a bit longer." Karliah insisted.

More time passed. Still no sign of Nayru.

Brynjolf got to his feet. "Some-th-thing's not right. W-what if.." He didn't bother to finish the sentence. He looked at Karliah. Her expression has hidden by her hood, but judging from her clenched, trembling fists it was clear she was beginning to panic.

"N-no… that c-ca-can't.. n-no.. she's coming.."

He looked back at the water, and dread began to creep up his spine.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit!_

He did NOT want to go back in there. If he dove back into the freezing water, he was putting his own life in danger again. He could become hypothermic. He could drown. And there was still a chance Nayru was okay.

_But what if I'm right? Then, every second I stand here lowers the chance of her surviving this._

"I have to go back in there." He said through clenched teeth.

"W-w-wait, what? B-Brynjolf-" Karliah started, but he was already moving towards the water.

He took a deep breath, and Karliah's shout was cut off was he dove back down. Down, down, down.

He nearly gasped from the shock. It would have been better to ease himself in, but there was no time. He forced his eyes open and looked around, trying to see through the dark water. Searching.

He could barely see anything. How could he hope to find a black figure floating in the dark, freezing cold water? He couldn't see Nayru anywhere.

But as the situation just began to feel hopeless, he saw the faint glint of metal in the near darkness.

Like a sword. Two of them.

He swam as fast as he could in that direction. Soon enough, he reached her.

She was just floating there. She wasn't moving, wasn't fighting. Brynjolf quickly wrapped one arm around her waist and swam back in the direction he prayed was where he came from. He was running out of breath.

It seemed to take forever. His lungs were burning and threatening to take on water when he reached safety. He broke the surface, sucking in deep breaths of air. Karliah gasped and rushed over to help. Together they managed to drag Nayru's limp body onto the dry land.

The thing that frightened Brynjolf the most was how _cold_ she was. Nayru was always so warm. Her skin was usually almost hot to the touch. When he had asked her about it once, she had shrugged and said "Must be a Dragonborn thing. From all the Dragon souls I've absorbed, I mean."

But this time, there was no warmth to be found. Brynjolf began to help Karliah take off Nayru's hood.

Her skin was too pale, almost blue. Her lips were a sickly purple-blue, and her eyes were closed. She looked so peaceful.

"Is she breathing?" Karliah asked frantically. Brynjolf put his ear close to Nayru's mouth and listened. Not a sound. Nothing.

"There's nothing there!"

Karliah put two fingers on the side of Nayru's neck, just under her jaw.

There was a short pause before Karliah exclaimed "A pulse! I've got a pulse! It's weak, but it's there!"

"She's still alive?" Brynjolf asked.

Karliah nodded. "Barely. Move." She began to remove her own hood.

When Brynjolf stayed put, confused, Karliah almost shoved him out of the way. "I said move, dammit!" She snapped.

He fell back onto his hands, surprised. He moved to go back to Nayru's side, but Karliah had lifted her chin, and he suddenly realized what Karliah was doing.

She pinched Nayru's nose shut, put her mouth over hers, and blew hard. Another breath.

Check for a pulse on Nayru's wrist. He heard Karliah mutter "Losing pulse, losing pulse…"

Give two more breaths. Check for pulse. Nothing.

He heard Karliah curse under her breath as she went to start chest compressions.

30 chest compressions, then the two breaths into Nayru's mouth. Listen for breathing.

Still nothing. No pulse.

"Dammit… dammit! Dammit Nayru! You are not leaving! We are NOT done! YOU are not done! Just BREATHE!" Karliah said desperately as she continued. "JUST. BREATHE."

Brynjolf stayed where he was, feeling helpless.

_Come ON! Breathe! Just breathe! Please!_

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. Chapter 5

And here it is! Chapter 5! I did not mean for it to take this long, sorry! School is kicking my ass. And I _may_ be playing Dragon Age Inquisition until the wee hours of the morning... almost every day.. hehhehe oops

I almost didn't put the first part of this chapter in. But then I figured.. hey, why the hell not? It's a bit weird, but I like it.

This is the last chapter of my little fic. I hope people liked it! I'd like to give a shoutout to my friend Lucija (or keep-that-clem-short on tumblr), who read everything, helped me decide between chapter names, and gave me feedback. Without you, this probably would never have made it into a document on Word, much less published. So thank you bro. You are the broest. B) And of course, thank you to everyone who took the time to read my fic. :)

I may consider writing more fanfiction if this has good feedback. It was fun! Make sure to leave reviews and tell me what you think!

**INSPIRATION:** _In My Veins _by Andrew Belle, _The Great Escape _by Patrick Watson, _Just Breathe _by Anna Nalick (again), and Erin McCarley's cover of _Into the Fire. _This chapter is also inspired by episode 17 of season 3 of Grey's Anatomy. Has anyone picked up on my theme for naming the chapters yet? No one? Okay.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:** How To Save A Life

_Words:_ 613

Dark. Dark. Cold. Silence.

_Am I dead? _Nayru wasn't sure.

She remembered the water. How cold it was. She remembered how she sank underwater. She must have drowned.

_Where am I?_

She didn't feel afraid. Why wasn't she afraid? She couldn't feel anything.

_"__What are you doing here?"_

A voice. Who's voice was it? Where was it coming from?

"W-who's there?" She called out.

A pause.

_"__What are you doing here?" _The voice said again.

"Who are you?"

No answer.

"Am I…. dead? Is this really happening?"

There was another pause.

_"__You shouldn't be here."_

"Who are you? What do you mean? I don't understand!"

_"__What happened in that water?"_

"I swam. I fought." She replied.

_"__No, you didn't."_

"Yes I did! You think I want to be here? I swam. I fought. Hard. The water was cold!"

_"__You can't stay here, Nayru."_

"I don't WANT to!" She cried, frustrated.

_"__Yeah, you do. It's easier, but you can't."_

"Stop it!"

_"__What about Brynjolf and Karliah? They are barely breathing. Do you want them to see you die? What about Mjoll? You are her best friend. Do you want her to get the news of your death from a stranger? This will break her."_

"STOP IT!" She wailed.

"_All of your friends? All of the people who are depending on you, all the people who love you? They don't deserve this."_

"STOP IT, DAMMIT! STOP!"

_"__And you? You'll never see the people you love ever again. You'll want them to move on, and some of them will. But Nayru, that's all you'll get."_

There was a long pause before Nayru finally understood.

"Oh- oh gods. I can't- I want.. I can't be here! I want to go back!"

_"__You may not be able to."_

"W-what?!"

_"__You may be out of time. There's not much you can do."_

"Then tell me what I CAN do!"

_"__Just.. keep going. Run. Breathe. Just breathe."_

* * *

"JUST BREATHE!" Karliah cried.

Nayru was still just lying there. How long had she been down?

Brynjolf was frozen in place. _She can't die. Not like this._

Things were looking bad. Karliah was still going through the cycle. Compressions, rescue breaths. Listen for breathing. Nothing.

Brynjolf could see Karliah starting to tire. He took off his own hood. It was getting hard to breathe.

_Please don't die. Not like this._

Karliah gave two more rescue breaths and leaned down to listen again. Still nothing. She shook her head sadly, and sat back.

Gone.

Nobody moved. No one spoke.

Moments went by. Everything was quiet, except for sound of the water.

Suddenly, this sound came from Nayru's chest. A sound like the kind of cough you have when you have a really bad chest cold. Both Brynjolf and Karliah sat up.

There it was, louder this time. Karliah gasped. Nayru's body jerked as she tried to cough again, choking on the water.

"Quick! Onto her side! Help me!" Karliah scrambled back to Nayru. They worked together to turn her on to her side. Seconds later, water came spilling out of her mouth. Nayru's body convulsed again as she retched. She coughed again and again, gasping for air. A beautiful sound. When she was finished, they turned her onto her back again. The colour in her skin was returning. She lay there for a moment, gasping. Then, her eyes opened slightly, as if even moving her eyelids was a huge effort.

Karliah smiled, and Brynjolf could swear there were tears in her eyes. "Welcome back."

He was smiling too. "You gave us quite a scare there, lass. Don't ever do it again, okay?"

Nayru blinked at him. Beautiful blue eyes.

**END**

* * *

**PS:** If anyone has any ideas for future fics I could write, please tell me! I'd love to write more! Send an ask to themapleleafdiaries on Tumblr, or if you dont have a Tumblr, I guess you could just message me on here or leave the idea in a review. I prefer Tumblr, but hey, whatever works for everyone. :)


End file.
